The purpose of the Cancer Prevention and Control Training Program (CPCTP) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is to train interdisciplinary cancer prevention and control researchers. This is done by an interdisciplinary team that recruits, supports, and mentors pre- and postdoctoral trainees in academic programs associated with the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC). CPCTP trainees undertake a specialized curriculum that is tailored to their disciplinary and research interests, and conduct research related to cancer prevention and control. In the current funding period, 55 pre- and postdoctoral trainees have been supported by the CPCTP; 33 percent have been from underrepresented minority groups. Comprehensive program evaluation indicates that the CPCTP is meeting its trainees? needs and expectations, current trainees are making excellent academic progress, and former trainees have assumed relevant professional positions and are engaged in productive scholarly activities consistent with CPCTP and NCI objectives. Most former trainees have taken positions in academic, government, private, or public health research (50 percent) or are continuing training as postdoctoral fellows or graduate students (35 percent). In the current funding period current and former trainees have published at least 134 papers and 71 abstracts and participated in at least 28 unpublished presentations at national meetings and 40 presentations at local CCC meetings. Although the CPCTP was developed under previous NCI program guidelines that did not require interdisciplinary raining, the experiences of trainees supported to date have been substantially interdisciplinary in nature. In the proposed funding period specialized interdisciplinary training in cancer prevention and control will be required, using formal criteria and a process to insure that they are applied. Trainees will be required to identify experienced mentors from two different disciplines, to choose courses that provide interdisciplinary education and exploration of the literature of cancer prevention and control, and to conduct interdisciplinary research under the direction of their dual mentors. Unique strengths of the UAB CPCTP include training in nutrition sciences and substantial minority recruitment. In he proposed funding cycle we will continue to capitalize on these strengths and other rich opportunities available through the CCC. We will institute several program enhancements and innovations including collaborative training with UAB?s new Center for Outcomes and Effectiveness Research and Education; a new trainee seminar series and an expanded CPCTP website to increase interdisciplinary trainee interactions; and a formal Advisory Committee.